


Jealousy

by nomiismyqueen



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, im sorry it’s kinda confusing, like so light you have to squint to see it, most of them are background characters - Freeform, this is my first fic so pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomiismyqueen/pseuds/nomiismyqueen
Summary: Rajan and Wolfgang start to realize that their feelings for each other might go a little bit further than they previously thought.(takes place at Nomi and Amanitas wedding)
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

When this (whatever “this” is) all started it was only for Kala. Rajan had seen the way her eyes lit up when she spoke of Wolfgang and he knew there was nothing he could do to keep them apart, and somewhere, a deeper part of him knew that, even if he could, he would never want to keep them apart (but if you asked him whether that was for their benefit or his he wouldn’t have an answer for you).

As Rajan looks around the wedding he realizes that it’s been a while since they’ve all been together like this, not only Kala and her cluster, but him and Wolfgang too. He starts to wonder if he may have missed the other man a little bit more than he should have, but quickly pushes the thought down as he notices Wolfgang approaching him with two drinks in hand.

“have you seen Kala?” Wolfgang says over the music as he hands him a drink and starts to sit down.

Rajan thinks for a minute, probably longer than needed to answer the question, if Wolfgang notices he doesn’t say anything. He tries to think of the last time him and Wolfgang spoke about some other than Kala, and when his mind comes up empty he resorts to simply pointing towards the dance floor where Kala has been taking turns dancing with anyone she can wrench away from their partner.

Wolfgang looks in the direction he’s pointing and smiles, but doesn’t look back quite yet.

“it looks like you might have let her drink a little too much” he says, turning back towards Rajan and leaning in slightly.

He ignores the slight uptick of his heart rate in favor of making a joke.

“I thought you would know better than anyone that no one ‘lets’ Kala do anything, you either join her or get out of her way”

Wolfgang’s beautiful blue eyes crinkle slightly and he laughs. When he looks back up, Rajan finds himself wishing that he could have that smile directed at him forever. Sadly though, the moment doesn’t last forever. Wolfgang looks back at the dance floor, at Kala, and them back to Rajan and says, slightly quieter.

“would you mind if I went to see if I can get a dance with her?”

He sounds sincere, almost hesitant, like it took a lot of courage to say that, like if Rajan did have any qualms he would abandon the idea completely.

“of course not, you two should have fun” he says, looking back and forth between his wife and the man seated next to him for a few moments before adding “though it looks like you might have a hard time getting her away from Nomi”

This prompts Wolfgang to look back towards the dance floor where, sure enough, Kala was dancing with Nomi, both laughing like one of them just made the funniest joke either of them had ever heard.

“well it’s worth a shot anyways” Wolfgang says smiling and looking back towards Rajan as he quickly finishes his drink and gets up to head over to Kala.

Rajan, after having been reminded of his abandoned drink when Wolfgang left, stays seated as he finishes his drink and simply watches the crowd. It doesn’t take him long to find where Kala and Wolfgang were dancing, pressed together like there was no better place to be in the world. As he watches them his chest is filled with an emotion that he can’t quite identify. For a brief moment he thinks it may be jealousy. He’s sure that any man in his situation, this completely strange situation, would be. But as he looks between the two it takes mere seconds to dismiss the thought.

He started off only watching his wife, his beautiful, ethereal, lovely wife, but after a few minutes he starts to sneak glances at Wolfgang as well. He notices his face first, his strong exterior softened by the expression of pure love and bliss that he holds whenever he looks at Kala. He watches the mans hands as well, he thinks again that any other man would be jealous seeing another man touch his wife that way, but Rajan couldn’t be further from jealousy. He feels almos comforted by it, he knows when he looks at them that the strong hands that hold his wife’s waist and caress her hair and face as they dance, touch her only with unconditional love, and what more could a man want than for his wife to feel such love? it shouldn’t matter if it comes from hem or from another man, as long as she’s happy. Right?

After all of this thought Rajan is able to identify what he’s feeling, want. He isn’t sure what he wants or who he wants it from, but he’s sure that he’s going to figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

As Wolfgang enjoys his time dancing with Kala he can’t help but notice that Rajan is watching them. When he spoke with the man only moments ago he could sense no animosity from him, but something in his mind keeps going back to the idea that there must be something wrong.

As he notices Rajan, now watching more intently than before he starts to wonder if there’s a chance that Rajan may be jealous. He knows this is very possible, hell, if he had a wife as beautiful and lovely as Kala and suddenly some other man was trying to sweep her off her feet he would be plotting all the ways to get rid of him before he ever so much as met the man. But even as he thinks this, there’s a small voice in his head telling him that everything will be okay. As soon as he starts to wonder if this voice came from Kala his question is answered.

“you’re thinking so loud i’m sure half of paris can hear you ” she whispers softly into his ear

“I’m sorry my love, i was just thinking about this” he gestures vaguely with his hand “whole situation”

“I know” she says, smiling up at him “but I assure you there’s nothing to worry about, Rajan isn’t like other men”

“yeah i think im starting to realize that” He smiles as he glances quickly to where the other man is seated, almost as if to ensure that he was still watching, and then back to the woman in front of him.

Kala begins to straighten herself up and before Wolfgang has the chance to ask what she’s doing she says “I think i’ve done a bit too much dancing tonight” and after a second she adds “and you’ve done far too much thinking”

Wolfgang starts to say something but is cut off by a soft but loving kiss “I’m going to go back to my lovely husband” another kiss “and you should join us after you grab us a few drinks” as he nods in response he can’t help but smile and lean in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Rajan, still sat in the same place, has long since finished his drink but he abandons all thoughts of getting up to get a new one when he feels his wife’s arms circle around his neck from behind.

“hello my love, have you tired of dancing already?” he says as her head falls on his shoulder.

Kala mumbles something against his neck that he can’t quite make out but he can’t find it in himself to care when she starts making her way around him to seat herself in his lap. Her eyes light up once again as Wolfgang nears them with three drinks in hand, two champagne glasses in one of his broad hands and a beer in the other.

Kala quickly leans over and pulls the nearest chair flush against the one she’s sharing with her husband, she looks up at Wolfgang and pats the seat, inviting him to sit with them. Wolfgang feels his own heart rate pick up as he sits down, much closer to Rajan than he was before. It wasn’t that he had never been this close to the other man before, but this time there was something different about it, something much less casual than the touches they had shared in the past.

Once Wolfgang is seated he holds out the two champagne glasses towards Rajan and Kala, for some reason finding it hard to make eye contact with either of them.

“I wasn’t sure what you would want to drink so I just got the same thing I knew Kala would want” he says, and after thinking for a second he hastily adds “if it’s wrong I can go grab you something else”

“nonsense, champagne is perfect” Rajan reassures him, Wolfgang nods and allows himself to relax slightly in his seat as Kala throws her legs over him and reaches to pull him in closer. Rajan watches as he allows Kala to guide him closer to the two of them and tries not to show any reaction when he feels the mans shoulder bump his. Kala, unaware of the inner turmoil her husband is currently facing, leans past her husband to kiss Wolfgang.

Rajan tries not to watch for fear that he may seem like a creep, but once he looks he can’t seem to take his eyes off of them. He’s mesmerized by the gentle caress of Wolfgangs hand on Kala’s beautiful hair as he moves one of his hands to cup the back of her neck, the other one places gently on her cheek. For the first time in this whole situation, he feels a pang of jealousy. He can’t help but imagine himself in their positions. He doesn’t have to imagine very hard what it feels like to kiss Kala, he already knows the wonders his wife holds. Yet he can’t help but imagine what it would feel like to be her right now, to have Wolfgangs strong hands gently caressing him, to feel his stubble against his own face.

Rajan’s train of thought is brought to an abrupt stop when Kala leans back in his lap, her hair mussed and her lips red from kissing Wolfgang, she looks at him for a second before kissing him as well. The kiss has almost a sense of urgency to it, he’s caught off guard at first but he gives in almost immediately.

Wolfgang absently strokes Kala’s legs as they lay across his lap, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Rajan as well. As he watches the woman kiss her husband he wonders what this would look like to an outsider. What would they think of the way the group is sitting tangled together? What about the way they all seem content in the way Kala takes turns kissing the two of them? Would they simply think that this is a one time escapade brought on by the alcohol? What if that was all this is?

With that last thought Wolfgang begins to feel a bit claustrophobic, suddenly the closeness that was comforting a minute ago is now far too much. He needs a minute to catch his breath and think about if this is what he wants, if he even knows what “this” is.

He carefully removes Kala’s legs from his lap and stands up, drawing the attention of both Kala and Rajan. As they both stare up at him with confused expressions Wolfgang simply stands there until Kala reaches out to grab his hand and ask “Is there something wrong Wolfgang?”

“uh” he says, contemplating whether to tell the truth or not “no it’s alright, i just need a minute to get some fresh air” which isn’t the whole truth, but he’s sure that she already knows that.

She thinks about it for a moment before deciding to give him some space for a minute

“Okay but you’ll let me know if you need anything right?”

he starts to answer but before he can Rajan chimes in

“you could also let me know” he pauses for a moment “you know, if you want to.” another pause “or not if you don’t want to, but i just thought i’d let you know that i’m here for you if you want to talk to me”

Wolfgang can’t help but crack a small smile at how nervous the other man sounds.

“thank you both, everything’s alright i’m just feeling a little overwhelmed and i need a moment to myself”

He didn’t realize Kala had been holding his hand the whole time, or that Rajan had also put one of his hands on top of theirs, until he has to let go to walk away. As he walks away he feels a hint of butterflies at the memory of Rajan holding his hand and awkwardly offering his emotional support. He notices that he already feels much better than he had before he stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone who left kudos or a comment on the last two chapters :)  
> i’m going to try and post again before the end of the week but if you want updates on when i’m posting you could follow me on tumblr (@nomiismyqueen)

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written so there'll be more chapters if you guys like this one :)


End file.
